Spawn the Speakers in Ca'ial Brael
Overview | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Diplomacy Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 15 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Faction Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 500 Ca'ial Brael Diplomatic Prestige |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Presence Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 100 Noble (See Walkthrough) |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Reward:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Experience Gain: | style="background-color:#000000;"| 46765 to 69204 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction Changes: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Repeatable: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Yes |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Previous Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| None |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Next Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Varies * A Warden's Betrayal * Cut Down the Ra'Jin * Putting Aside Old Prejudices * Save Tanvu |} |} Walkthrough In order to spawn the Speakers in the Antechamber of the Sun, you must Parley with the Advisors, Deacons, and Petitioners that you find there. After a successful Parley, they will run off, and another NPC will return in their place. There is a random chance that the returning NPC will be one of the Spakers who you can then Parley to get a writ. See the Writs article for a list of the Speakers and the Writs they start. Faction Requirements * Advisors and Petitioners require 100 Noble Presence * Deacons require 200 Noble presence. You will likely able to '''spawn' the Speakers with only 100 Noble presence, but it will be challenging and slow, especially if you somehow manage to get only deacons spawned before you spawn a speaker.'' Dialogue External Relations You say, "What relations like between Ca'ial Brael and her neighbors?" says, "Tenuous, at best." "Are they at odds?" you ask. "Not at odds, so much," says , "just uninvolved." "Oh really?" you ask. "Even with all that is happening right now?" says, "Actually, things have begun to shift." "Realizing that we cannot remain uninvolved forever," says , "the Council has been decided that some action is necessary." "But they are taking it slow?" you ask. nods and says, "Agreements are in motion, negotiation is taking place." "It seems that some day soon, Ca'ial Brael will be launched into this conflict, says . "But for now, the Council has elected to continue preparing." "It doesn't seem appropriate to take things slowly," you say. "No, it isn't but if the Council takes us into battle, and loses, the Warden of the Sun, and all who supported her, will lose their lives," says . "As penalty for failure." "So you can appreciate that they would make certain of success before stepping in", says . Internal Relations You say, ", do you advise individual members of the council, or all of them?" "I advise any who wish to speak with me," says . "I was made an advisor because I was identified as having a critical mind." "I help give them perspective," says , "and make sure they hear and opinion unaffected by bias." "Does bias play much of a role in the council?" you ask. "Do you even need to ask?" asks . "The Wardens have each dedicated themselves to their Path, most of them since they were children." "There are many issues they must address for the raki and wood elf people that do not address the Paths at all," says . "But when an issue is touched upon that does influece the beasts, or the stone, or the spring... tempers flare." "Are they all singularly focused or are there any alliances?" you ask. says, "Oh, as with any body, there are alliances - some very apparent, others not so apparent." "Wind and Flame hve almost always allied," says . "Regardless of who holds the Wardenship, as they both think more of a general well being that a singular." "Relations beyond those tend to depend on the individuals and personalities of the Wardens," says "So what other alliances are there right now?" you ask. "Our leader, the Warden of the Sun, shows an obvious favor to Beast and Stone," says . "And disfavor to Wind and Flame." "Spring seems to be siding with Flame and Wind a lot lately," says , "as has Moon, though both will go back and forth depending on the issue." "Glade remains deceptively neutral," says . "So neutral that it seems to be deliberate on her part. But we will see!" "And Raki?" you ask. "What of this Warden of the Raki I hear about?" and says, "Raki, so far appears to be for the raki, and no other motives are yet clear." The People of Ca'ial Brael You say, "Do the people of Ca'ial Brael have much of a say in the government?" shakes her head and says, "Not enough. But that is why I am here." "You are petitioning to have the council hear your concerns?" you ask. nods and says, "As you may or may not know, we do not precisely elect our council members." "Wardens are chosen from among the Speakers," says . "As Speakers are chosen from among the Deacons. Each one is elavated, and whoever is deemed the most accomplished advances." "It does not matter whether that person cares anything for what the people have to say," says , "or really about anything at all." "If they are skilled, keen, and have proven themselves," says , "they will be chosen." "How often is it that a completely unconcerned person fits that description?" you ask. "Admittedly, not often," says , "to have achieved generally means to have accomplished deeds that suit your Path." "So obviously, you must have some consideration for their needs," says . "But it does happen." "And does achieving such a rank sometimes inflate the head of those who do?" you ask. "So they no longer think they need those who helped them achieve it?" chuckles and nods, saying, "All too often. They lose sight of what it meant to proce oneself, focusing narrowly on the fact that they are the best." "And thus being able to easily dismiss the thoughts of any who are below them," says . "Not even considering that those individuals who come to them may one day rise to the... Parleys Advisors Advisor Alaniu |} |} |} Advisor Archir |} Advisor Arte |} Advisor Crispin |} |} |} Advisor Lainven |} |} |} Advisor Malorn |} |} |} Advisor Rikkle |} |} |} Advisor Sprig |} |} |} Deacons Deacon Alagoswen |} |} |} Deacon Alphfin |} |} |} Deacon Braniel |} |} |} Deacon Galadhchel |} |} |} Deacon Lasdhor |} |} |} Deacon Mordhor |} Deacon Ornor |} |} |} Petitioners Petitioner Brachiril |} |} |} Petitioner Calee |} |} |} Petitioner Esgalnis |} |} |} Petitioner Lyden |} Petitioner Mirenie |} |} |} Petitioner Pene |} Petitioner Zerna |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Spawn_the_Speakers_in_Ca%27ial_Brael Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Category:Ca'ial Brael Quests Category:Kojan Quests